Psyphon
Psyphon used to be Vilgax's servant and right-hand man. He was extremely loyal to Vilgax and used to follow his will completely. He has a skeletal appearance and helps Vilgax drain all the powers of the heroes of the 10 worlds he had conquered (Dwayne McDuffie confirmed one of these worlds was his home planet). Still, nothing much is known about Psyphon except for the fact that he appears devoted to Vilgax and he also shows sign of arrogance towards humans. He runs his own operations in Omniverse. Appearance Psyphon has a resemblance to a To'kustar. He has a skeletal appearance. His body is white with black markings and he wears a black robe with red marks in the middle. In Omniverse his fin has became round like a spike also its mostly black with one white strip. He has spikes on his left and right hands and has a mark on his chin. His eyes have a short black line. Powers and Abilities Psyphon possesses no natural powers, but has advanced technology far beyond Earth standards. During the episode Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1 when the police attack him, Psyphon stops the attack by pressing a button on his wrist and a force field appears. He then throws a grenade at the police and detonates it, destroying everything within its large blast radius. In the Vilgax Attacks game, his abilities range from orbital lasers to force fields to energy attacks and grenades. He was also able to bring a Mr. Smoothie drawing to life with a laser and make it into the boss in the level. In Reflected Glory, Psyphon claimed after Vilgax was blown up, he "wouldn't let all that power go to waste", exhibiting levitation, and enhanced strength, being stronger than Ultimate Spidermonkey and the ability to shoot powerful beams of energy from his hands and create shields from them. He also reveals he has a massive amount of R.E.Ds. In Omniverse, Psyphon has regained some of his Ultimate Alien powers through unknown means, plus some new ones. He exhibited flight, enhanced strength, eye beams, some durability, plus he now has several kinds of beams from wrist devices which can burn objects, cause nervous system damage and many more unseen ones. Alien Force He appears in Vengeance of Vilgax helping Vilgax absorb Ultimos' powers with his power-absorbing machine and coming to Earth with Vilgax so he could challenge Ben to a fight. He fended off some police officers with a button on his watch and placing a bomb if Ben would not show up. Ben even asked if Psyphon will work for him if he won. Psyphon also appeared briefly at the beginning of Primus, and made a non-speaking cameo at the end of The Secret of Chromastone, handing a tissue to Vilgax, having caught Ben's cold. According to Dwayne McDuffie, during the Final Battle, he was tending to Vilgax's empire. Ultimate Alien His first appearance in the series is Reflected Glory, where he is the main villain and wants to avenge his master's defeat by destroying Cash and J.T. He then realizes they were not the brains behind Ben so he goes and battles Ben. He is now stronger than in the Alien Force series, he took some of Vilgax's equipment and he has now almost indestructible assassination droids called R.E.D.s. He also managed to defeat Ultimate Spidermonkey, marking him the first villain to defeat an ultimate form, something not even his master could do. In the end he was defeated by Cash and JT when they shot an energy decoupler at him, weakening him, allowing Ultimate Spidermonkey to knock him out with a single punch. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, Psyphon arrived near the end of the episode with the machine used to take the powers of Vilgax's enemies and insert them into Vilgax. Then, as he prepares to fight Ben and his team, Diagon is released. In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, Psyphon uses the machine to absorb Diagon and transfers it to Vilgax. Omniverse Psyphon reappeared in The More Things Change: Part 2. He now runs his own operations like a protection racket on alien markets in Bellwood and Undertown, threatening to blow them up with bombs and accepting only Taydenite as payment. He plots to expand the protection racket to the human stores in Bellwood and since they lack the Taydenite to pay him will result in dozens of bombs going off in Bellwood which is his intent. During the battle with Ben he demonstrated a device designed overload alien nervous systems thus causing them to lose control of their powers. Psyphon and Ben were separated by "his" attack dog a Buglizard (in fact Khyber's Shapeshifting attack dog) and instead fought Ben's new partner a Revonnahgander named Rook Blonko. During the resulting fight with Rook Psyphon developed a lustfull craving for Rook's Proto-Tech Armor, wanting it's technology. He and his gang are arrested by the Plumbers at the end of the episode and imprisoned inside the Plumber's base underneath Max's store. He later appears in Outbreak, where after Dr. Psychobos steals a vital stabilizer chip from the Omnitrix he is transformed into a half Pyronite creature and members of his gang Liam, Fistina and Bubble Helmet into half a Vaxasaurian, a half Galvanic Mechamorph and a half Gimlinopithecus respectively. ]] He devised a plan to escape from the Plumber's prison first he allowed his three super powered minions to attempt a direct escape buying him time to hack the base's Null Void gate and commit the full power of the base to it thus threatening to suck Bellwood into the Null Void. He knew that the Plumber's would shut down the gate and in doing so they also deactivated the secondary security field that was trapping him and his minions in the base. Luckily, Blukic and Driba were able to fix Ben's Omnitrix returning those affected by it back to normal, much to Psyphon's charging, and causing him and his minions to be reimprisoned in the base. Video Games Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks Psyphon made an appearance in the game Vilgax Attacks as a mini boss and is met by Ben on the rooftops in Bellwood. He attacks with missiles and uses a shield to defend. After being defeated he brings the Mr. Smoothy sign to life. At the end of the game, he was sent into the Null Void with Vilgax by Alien X. At the end of the game he also reveals that Vilgax beamed him back aboard his ship after Ben defeated him. Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Psyphon appears in Cosmic Destruction where he serves Evil Way Big/Albedo. He mentioned the reason why he decided to leave Vilgax, which was because he wanted to serve the most powerful, but he could just have been flattering Evil Way Big. He mentioned considering working for Aggregor, but Aggregor said he worked alone, and Psyphon said "and look where that got him". Evil Way Big interpreted Psyphon's comment that he couldn't be trusted and kept him around only because of his usefulness, first with his army of R.E.D.s, later by brain washing Cooper to attack Ben and retrieve the Potis Altiare, and finally holding off Ben himself. In the DS Version, Ben encounters Psyphon at the Robotics Lab in Tokyo. Ben 10: Omniverse Psyphon appears in Omniverse as a Boss. Masters *Vilgax (Formerly) *Evil Way Big/Albedo (in Cosmic Destruction) Appearances Alien Force *Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1'' (first appearance) *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Primus'' *''The Secret of Chromastone'' (cameo) Ultimate Alien *''Reflected Glory'' (first reappearance) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Omniverse *''The More Things Change: Part 2'' (first reappearance) *''Outbreak'' Games *''Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks'' *''Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction'' *''Ben 10: Omniverse (Video Game)'' Trivia *Psyphon's name is a corruption of the word siphon, meaning to draw out. This is because he is the one who controls the machine that siphon power out of Vilgax's enemies and into Vilgax. See also *R.E.D.s *Psyphon Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Males